Unconditional Love
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: A 100 Inspirational word Drabble series about Jason and Carly.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditional Love  
AN: I decided to write the 100 inspirational Drabble for Carly/Jason because I loved their relationship and miss their friendship now that Jason is gone. This story is AU and takes place around the time that Carly and Sonny first slept together.

*Love*

"Carly, what's wrong? What happened?" Jason asked as he entered his apartment and found her pacing, the way that she had a habit of doing when she was upset.

"Jase, I did something reckless, even for me. I really want to tell you Jase, but I'm scared that this time I've gone too far and you're going to end up hating me," Carly ranted as she continued her pacing.

"Carly, stop and look at me," Jason commanded in his gentle but firm voice as he grabbed her hand. He could see the tears gathered in her blue eyes as she looked at him.

"You're my best friend and I love you. There isn't anything that you could do that would make me stop loving you," Jason reassured her.

"Take a deep breath and then tell me what's going on," Jason stated.

"I slept with Sonny. Please tell me that you can forgive me Jase," Carly pleaded.

XOXOXO

*Silence*

"Jase, please say something," Carly pleaded after a couple minutes of silence.

Jason, had always been the silent type, but she had always known what he was thinking, but now she didn't know and the silence in the room scared her. She wished that he would yell at her, she knew that she deserved it. She had betrayed him by sleeping with his best friend, but he didn't scream and she knew that he wouldn't.

Jason leaned in and gave her a hug and then walked out of his apartment without saying a word. She sank to the floor and sobbed because she didn't know if that hug was his way of saying goodbye to her. She didn't know if she had lost her only friend...the only man who had ever loved her unconditionally.

XOXOXO

*Confrontation*

"Jason, what are you doing here so late?" Sonny asked as he answered his front door and saw his best friend standing there.

"Why did you do it?" Jason asked as he walked into his house and shut the door.

"Do what?"

"Why did you sleep with Carly? I thought that you hated her."

"I do, we were arguing and the next thing that I knew we were tearing each other's clothes off. I'm sorry that you got hurt, but I tried to tell you that Carly was nothing but a gold-digging tramp that would break your heart."

"Don't talk about her that way," Jason stated as he punched Sonny in the face.

"Jason, I know that you're angry, but don't throw away our friendship over that girl."

"That girl is my best friend and if I have to choose between you and her, I'm going to choose her. I'm going to try really hard to forgive you because you're like a brother to me, but if you ever bad mouth Carly to me again then I'll cut you out of my life," Jason stated as he walked out of Sonny's house.


	2. Chapter 2

*Forgive*

Jason drove around all night thinking about Carly and whether or not he could forgive her. He went home when he had finally made a walked into his apartment and saw that Carly had fallen asleep on his couch. He grabbed the throw blanket from his bed and covered her up just as she opened her eyes.

"Jason, you're home. I know that you didn't expect to still find me here, but I didn't know where else to go," Carly stammered as she sat up.

"It's okay Carly, I'm glad that you're still here," Jason stated.

"I know that I hurt you and you might not want to talk about it, but I need to know if that hug was your way of saying goodbye to me. Have I lost you?" Carly asked as she held her breath waiting for the answer that could change her life forever.

"I've been driving around all night trying to decide if I could forgive you."

"And?" Carly whispered.

"I can't cut you out of my life. You're my best friend and as crazy as you drive me, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I forgive you Carly and you're always going to be my best friend, but we can't be lovers anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"It's the only option that I have to save us. I love you Carly and I know that you love me, but you're not in love with me, otherwise you never would have slept with Sonny."

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her.

XOXOXO

*Kiss*

"You're wrong Jason. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody. You're the one who taught me what love is all about and I'll always be grateful for that," Carly whispered as she kissed him one last time.

Jason wrapped his arms around her even tighter, needing to say goodbye, but not wanting to let her go. He let himself get lost in the passion that the kiss ignited and he knew that the best way to part as lovers was to make love to her one last time.

"Tonight is just about the love that we share. Tomorrow we will just be friends," he whispered in her ear as their kiss faded.

They slowly removed their clothes as they continued to kiss. Jason gently lowered her to the couch and combined their bodies and souls one last time in love.


	3. Chapter 3

*Start*

Jason opened his eyes as the stream light poured into the room. He looked over at Carly who was peacefully sleeping next to him. She was still so beautiful and he loved her so much, but he knew that he had to be strong in his resolve to part as lovers.

He carefully got up from the couch so as not to wake her and then he got dressed. He needed a new start and in order to get that he needed to put some distance between him and Carly.

"My dearest Carly,

I have to get out of town for a few days to clear my head and to put some distance between us so that we will both find our new starts. Feel free to stay at my place for as long as you need. My home and my heart will always belong to you.

Love always

-Jason"

He placed the note that he had scribbled on the table next to the couch. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead and then he walked out to find his new start.

XOXOXO

*Finish*

Carly opened her eyes and realized that Jason was no longer next to her holding her in his arms.

"Jason, where are you?" She called out and then she saw the piece of paper with her name on it.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she read the words that her best friend had said. She knew that he had been right. Their relationship as lovers had to be finished for the sake of their friendship and they both needed to find fresh starts, but it still hurt to say goodbye.

She wrapped herself up in the blanket and inhaled his scent that still lingered. "Come home soon Jason," she whispered, hoping that wherever he was that he would hear her.

XOXOXO

*Explore*

Jason walked into the airport and bought a "World's Greatest Places of Exploration," magazine. He blindly opened the book determined to explore wherever Fate sent him.

He opened the page and smiled as he saw the Pyramids of Egypt. It had always been a dream of his to explore Egypt's Ancient pyramids and he couldn't think of a better place to find himself.

He purchased a plane ticket and then left knowing that this vacation was exactly what he needed.

XOXOXO

*Passion*

It had been a week since Jason had left and there still had been no word from him. Carly wanted to believe that he was on his way back home and that she hadn't lost the only person who had ever truly loved her, but with every day she lost more and more hope.

She couldn't help but blame herself and Sonny for this predicament. She was already suffering the consequences of her actions, she had lost Jason and herself, but what had Sonny lost?

She pounded on Sonny's front door determined to make him hurt the way that she was hurting.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked as he smiled at her.

"Jason left me and it's all your fault," she shouted as she slapped him across the face.

"No my dear, if Jason left then the only one you have to blame is yourself. It's certainly not my fault that you can't keep your legs closed when you're so close to me."

"I hate you with a passion" Carly ranted as she turned around to walk away.

"That's okay, I hate you the same way," Sonny said as he grabbed her arm and swung her around so that they were face to face.

"I hate the fact that I can't stop thinking about how good we felt together when we gave into the passion that we both feel. I hate the fact that I've allowed you to get under my skin. I hate the fact that you're the one who makes me feel the most alive," Sonny whispered in between passionate kisses as they tore each other's clothes off.

"I hate that I want this, but god help me, I do," Carly whispered as she pushed him to the ground and straddled him merging their bodies together.

XOXOXO

*Adventure*

Jason looked out the window and watched as the great pyramids disappeared from sight as the plane took off.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm great...I'm just saying goodbye to this adventure."

"Our adventure's just beginning," she reminded him as she kissed him.

"You're right...Mrs. Morgan, I still have to take you home and introduce you to my best friend Carly."

"Do you think that she'll like me?"

"I don't know how Carly will react. I haven't seen or spoken to her in a month and she will definitely be surprised to find out that I'm married, but I love you Sam and if Carly loves me at all then she will learn to love you too," Jason said as he kissed her.


End file.
